pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiki Kurobane
/ . Cover: |Also known as = The Prince of everyone's hearts|Winner of = 50th Trainer's Tournament}}A boy who showed much promise came from an aristocrat family. He was infuriated by the rumours they spread for just one poor little girl- how can someone call such as cute child like her cursed, and just because she was born from some one night stand? The boy still has a strong sense of justice; he vowed to rescue the little girl himself. Unlike many, he looked at the little one with a level head and saw a plethora of potential. His anger only grows as he watched the van take the little girl away the same night. That night, he makes his final, heavy decision: If his townspeople won't see what he saw, he'll just have to take care of the girl himself. He just knew the girl would go far- if she had the right upbringing. Of course, there is another problem: After rescuing her, the bad guys would go after her to kill her, as they felt her escape was her defying them. One night, he was keeping watch, and saw one of them approaching their camp. The girl was peacefully asleep, which was why she did not notice. Letting out a quiet, steady breath, he took out his own sword, and quickly pointed it at the potential killer's throat, which caused him to jolt. From the classes he took on the art of sword wielding, he was able to gracefully slit his throat. The would-be killer hits the floor, all signs of life disappearing from his now limp body. Pleased with the results, the boy slips back into the tent and climbed into the sleeping bag. He sleeps soundly, a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He knew they would come for her again. But it didn't matter. Because no matter what, they would not emerge alive from the mission. He would make sure of it himself. Brief Description In PAL, Shiki is the male half of the Dragon Duo, and while Amethyst goes for supportive and defensive moves, Shiki is all out offense, and it is safe to assume he does all the attacking when it comes to fights. Because of their completely different purposes of their abilities, they made the perfect pair, and their teamwork is said to be unrivaled. He is also the one who created the Elite Four alongside Amethyst, and they had a rule book they had written as they believe the Elite must have discipline as well if they wanted to be part of the higher ups in the PAL region (Elites do have a say in the running of the region, though the Prince and Princess has more power than the Elite members) He is the unspoken leader of the Dragon Duo (though there are only two members), and he usually dictates the activities of the Dragon Duo. He is Amethyst's fiancé before he met his demise at the hands of Amethyst's biological family. Appearance Shiki Kurobane was around 184cm (height at the time of death), and he had purple eyes (it was stated as being beautiful by Amethyst) and messy black hair, along with pale skin. He usually wore a pair of glasses, though he does not need them due to his enhanced eyesight. He was described as extremely handsome with pale skin. Ironically, Shiki does not bother much with his appearance. Personality Not much is known about Shiki's personality, as he was not actually seen in person in the story. However, based on the flashbacks, (and in the AV, by Amethyst's hallucinations caused by her schizophrenia) Shiki was apparently kind, rather cheerful with a happy-go-lucky and somewhat carefree disposition. It was also clear that he truly loved Amethyst, as shown when he willingly took her under his wing after he had rescued her. He is an expert at deception. He is also very gutsy when it comes to showing his dislike for his fellow hometown members, and he is not afraid to openly express his feelings about their rumor about the Cursed Child. He is also rebellious, defying the rules and went to visit a toddler Amethyst, although it led to the latter being punished when her mother caught her. Shiki also displayed a protective side, as proven when he killed a Team Rocket member who tried to assassinate Amethyst for escaping their clutches. He appeared to be calm, and comes across as intelligent and charismatic. He can also be resourceful, as Amethyst stated he had made a laser gun and the Idiot Gun with scrap material. He seems to be a born leader, usually the one to dictate the Dragon Duo's actions (though the fact that Amethyst does not like leading would explain why he was the one that decides their moves) and being able to create and direct the Elite Four proves him to be a very capable strategist. He is also level-headed, usually being the one to think the situation through while the Dragon Duo is still active. It is evident that he valued Amethyst being more important than his own life, as he threw himself in front of a knife that was about to kill her, which took his life in the process. Amethyst had mentioned him to be a loving boyfriend, which implied that he was good at the romance stuff such as organizing dates. He can also be possessive of her, as in the FS, he was seen stating he would make a man suffer worse than death if he tried to take her from him. In the AV, Amethyst had hallucinated that he had reminded her not to love Ash as she already had him. Despite his noble traits, he does not seem to be able to overcome temptations such as drugs, as evidenced when he gave in to the drugs effects (his punch was spiked by his fangirls), and ended up targeting the first person he saw- which happened to be Amethyst, the then Dragon Princess. He showed a darker and more sadistic side when drugged, laughing when Amethyst was cornered, and he was shown to be seductive, suggesting Amethyst should let loose and have fun. He doesn't seem to be fazed by Amethyst trying to beg him to stop, an act which he thought was a turn-on, which amde him want to go for her even more. He also showed a liking for things he considered a treasure while drugged, as he planned to keep Amethyst after he was done with her, instead of throwing her aside. Pokemon Among the Pokemon the Dragon Duo owned, more than half belonged to the Prince. As Dragon Prince: Abilities & Powers As the Dragon Prince and the member who uses offense, Shiki is the stronger fighter among the Duo, though Amethyst is better at close combat. While Amethyst focuses on supportive and defensive abilities, Shiki goes for all-out offence. Physical Enhancements Shiki has enhanced physical abilities. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic Abilities Telekinesis- He is able to move objects with her mind. It is strong enough to the point that he can simply channel the power with his mind. He can defend herself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path or use it to fly. Persuasion- Shiki is able to compel people by speaking, and his victims are usually unable to resist his commands, unless they have Indomitable Will, is somehow able to block his voice from reaching them, or if they had Psychic Shields, like Amethyst. He also cannot command the victims to do something beyond their capabilities. If he interrogates people while using it, the victims would be forced to tell the truth. Telepathy- Shiki can do the following with his telepathy: Mind Control- He can control the minds of others with his targets being completely subject to his mental control just by looking at his target (eye contact is not necessary), and is powerful enough to control other psychics as well. Whoever is controlled would retain only vague memories of being controlled. However, this power does not work with someone of high willpower, or with Psychic Shields. Memory Manipulation- He is also strong enough to extract a target's memories, and erase, (presumably) restore or alter target's memories. Psychometry- Shiki is able to "read" the conscious thoughts of any person he is in physical contact with and can extract memories by thinking specific questions while touching her target. Attempting to create false information is impossible, since he can extract her target's purest memories. This ability can also be used to see the past of an object while touching it. Illusion Manipulation- Shiki has the ability to create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing his targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. His talent in that field is such that her illusions can be overwhelming, and he can immobilize his targets long enough for him to go in for the finishing blow. Teleportation- Shiki can teleport to anywhere he has been before, and can either take people with him, or teleport his target alone as well. His teleportation can also allow him to switch positions with his target. Mind Switching- Shiki can exchange minds of up to four targets at the same time. His targets would retain their own voice, but they would have the aura abilities of the body they are inhabiting. Psychic powers would still remain. Aura Abilities Wind Manipulation- With the help of his paper fan, he is able to perform various wind attacks such as wind cutter, where he can use wind to attack as sharp blades, create tornadoes to blow opponents off their feet and deal cutting and slashing damage, fly by riding the wind, and propel himself with wind to fly faster. His Wind Manipulation can also be channeled into his weapons, such as his sword to increase their cutting power and overall range. It can also be used as part of a defense if he uses it to redirect weapons that was being thrown at him Energy Blasts- He can produce cobalt blue energy beams (presumably aura) from her hands that can be used as a physical attack, and incinerate anything that is in its path. Power Transference- Shiki can share his abilities with other aura users (such as Amethyst) for a small amount of time, at least an hour. He can also select which abilities did he want to share, and can share more than one if he so wishes to. However, if Shiki dies while transferring the powers to his target, his target would have his powers permanently. This was the ability Shiki used to transfer his powers to Amethyst. It is unknown whether Amethyst is able to transfer her abilities, though as she was not seen using the power, it is safe to assume this ability died along with him. Earthquake Generation- By focusing his aura on his foot while tapping it,, Shiki can create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. This causes destruction to anything in its path, either through the sheer violence of the attack or through opening up the earth and swallowing the enemy. Draconic Energy Manipulation- He has the ability to manipulate her draonic powers and use dragon energy to perform various attacks, such as: * The ability to transmute his aura in the form of a dragon. It can inflict damage on an aura user such as by simply brushing against them, as well as keeping an opponent restrained. The transmuted dragon can continue to exist for an unspecified amount of time even if it was detached from his body. * He can execute a straight shot using the transmuted aura. The dragon is connected to Shiki, who can control its movement through precise motions of her hands. Due to the power of this technique and its flexibility, he can attack and keep the opponent away at the same time. * He can also split the transmuted aura into hundreds of smaller aura dragons that rain down from the sky. Similar to Draco Meteor, this ability can cover a huge area and each dragon can pierce through several layers of rock and concrete before dispersing. Shiki when he's 22.JPG|Shiki when he's 22 Legendary Dragon Duo.jpeg|As part of the Dragon Duo with Amethyst Dragon Duo on a date.JPG|With Amethyst Category:PAL Leaders Category:Member of Dragon Duo Category:Deceased Characters Category:Quarter Anniversary Winner